Roux et rose
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Vivir cada día sufriendo en silencio, con un secreto que te avergüenza y no puedes dejar, es la única forma que conoces de liberarte de ver la muerte acariciar tus mejillas y seguir viva. Los tormentos te consumen lentamente y no podrás escapar siempre de ellos
1. Vergonzoso secreto

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, la pelea se volvía cada vez más violenta; subió el volumen de la música para no irlos pelear; no quería oírlos, no quería verlos, no quería nada que no fuese un momento de paz y tranquilidad para relajar su mente

Pero eso era imposible sus padres siempre peleaban y ella tenía que encerrarse en su habitación y quedarse en un rincón tratando de no escuchar y escapar del mundo real

Su habitación era grande y espaciosa, las paredes tenían dibujos de flores con oscuras y de pétalos agrietados, además de algunas fotos donde salía ella y su familia en colores vivos y sonriendo de verdad, tenía un gran ventanal; el cual tenía unas grandes cortinas dejando que una reducida luz solar se colara a la habitación, tenía una enorme cama con sabanas de color violeta oscuro; no le gustaban mucho los colores claros; muchos cojines tirados por el suelo y una alfombra de color verde que simulaba ser el césped. Un gran librero repleto de libros de todo tipo, una mesa donde se encontraba una portátil, un block de dibujo y varios discos de pasta. En el techo había varias pegatinas de estrellas de las que brillan en la oscuridad. Tenía un pequeño escenario y un piano en la esquina de este

Para ella su habitación era un mundo donde no había dolor, pesar, desconsuelo, mentiras ni engaños; ella la había ambientado a su manera para poder escapar del mundo real, su habitación era un lugar donde según ella nadie podía lastimarte y decepcionarte

En su habitación se sentía segura

Pero solo ahí; siempre estaba la realidad que la golpeaba con mano dura para hacerla entrar en razón y evitar que ella escapase a su mundo

Fuera de su habitación era infeliz pero no lo demostraba; en la escuela tenía que fingir que era feliz y que no le importaba el que se burlaran de ella o la trataran mal, insultaran y denigraran

Cuando estaba en la escuela el único lugar al que podía ir era al baño, donde se encerraba en un cubículo, con las rodillas apegadas al cuerpo, con la cabeza apolada en estas tapando sus ojos para evitar que alguien la vea llorar; cosa que es tonto porque nadie puede verla; ya que todos estarían en clases.

La pelea seso con una puerta golpeándose con fuerza y luego no hubo ningún ruido.

Seguramente sus padres se habían ido a ya; luego de tener una pelea era lo mismo

Necesitaba desahogarse, salió de su rincón y se acercó a otro rincón de la habitación, levanto la alfombra y luego saco unas maderas del suelo para sacar una cajita de color negro con una rosa roja dibujada en el centro

La tomo entre sus manos delicadamente y camino hacia el baño que se encontraba en su habitación, coloco la cajita en el lavamanos y luego procedió a abrirla para sacar de su interior unos pequeños cutters

Observo el objeto detalladamente, a sus lados estaban las filosas alas del cutter, en el centro como en forma de montañas que se alargaban un poco cuando se encontraban en el centro

Luego de un rato de observarla la acerco a su muñeca, trazando una gran línea carmesí

**El tormento te consume lentamente**

**La sangre es tu medicina**

**Cada gota, cada corte es poder despejar el dolor**

**La única forma de sentir que no eres débil**

**Eres fuerte al no darles el gusto de verte llorar**

**No bajar la guardia en ningún momento**

Pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon el cutter y sus dedos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hizo otro corte

**No uses cuchillas oxidadas**

**No toques la vena si no quieres morir**

**Vivir otro día más sufriendo en silencio**

**Mañana a repetir nuevamente la acción**

Continúo con el otro brazo trazando otra línea, provocando que cayeran de su brazo otras gotas color carmesí

**Los brazos escondidos y vendados llenos de líneas rojas**

**Si se enteraran tu propia familia se avergonzaría de ti**

**Creerían que eres enferma**

**Te mirarían con lastima**

Dejo el cutter sobre le lavamanos y suspiro con fuerza. Sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza lo cortes que había hecho

**Espera ver la muerte acariciar tu mejilla antes de soltar el metal**

**No eres un cobarde**

**Has burlado a la muerte**

**Has visto su cara y aun sigues viva**

Abrió la llave del grifo dejando que el agua limpiara las heridas

**Desinfecta bien**

**Esconde tus cortes**

**Mañana a repetir nuevamente la acción**

**No puedes evitarlo**

Cubrió las heridas y volvió a dejar la cajita en su lugar

Luego se metió bajo las frazadas

Mañana seria otro día

Tendría que soportar a sus padres pelear

Soportar las burlas en la escuela

**Mañana a repetir nuevamente la acción**

**Intentar burlar nuevamente a la muerte**

* * *

**¿que les parecio? si lo continuare merece algun ¿Reviews?**


	2. Mi forma de liberación

Sus ojos rosas observaban a las personas pasar a su lado; viendo los mismos rostros de siempre.

Caminaba a paso ligero, siempre evitando hacer contacto visual con alguien más, aunque miraba siempre por el rabillo del ojo a algunas personas que la miraban cuchichiando cosas y al parecer queriendo analizarla

La pelirroja de rasgos finos y delicados camino hasta su locker donde rápidamente saco todo lo que necesitaría para ese día, al cerrar su locker y vio como todas la miraban

**Les mostrare lo que puedo hacer**

**Así comienza el show**

**Sale la actriz**

**Verán las mentiras que mi vida llenan**

**Mi sonrisa mostrare, más mis lágrimas esconderé**

**No diré palabra; esas se las lleva el viento**

Levanto el mentón y camino con paso firme por lo que le quedaba de pasillo, seguía sin hacer contacto visual con alguien

Llego a su aula y se sentó en uno de los bancos de adelante; hubiese deseado sentarse hasta el fondo este año necesitaba notas más altas.

Sus notas eran perfectas, pero sus padres querían aún más perfección de su hija mayor

A veces sentía un poco de envidia de su hermana menor; Kuriko

A su hermanita nunca la presionaron como a ella, le dieron más libertad y también más cariño, la escuchaban y ayudaban con sus problemas

¿Y ella?

Para sus padres ella debía de ser la hija perfecta la que sacaba buenas calificaciones y no necesitaba ayuda, la que podía resolver por sí sola sus problemas.

Si le daban mucha libertad podría descuidarse en los estudios

Ese era el pensamiento de sus padres

Todas las personas mayores que la conocían pensaba que era una niña muy madura para su edad capaz de resolver sus problemas por si sola; para los adultos ella era Momoko la niña perfecta

Pero para los chicos de su edad, pensaban que ella era un blanco fácil para las burlas

Siempre caminando sola por los pasillos; nunca se le veía en los recreos y se la pasaba en la biblioteca; ya que nadie quería estar con ella; la chica rara

Sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza; no quiso voltear

Nuevamente otro objeto golpeo su cabeza, luego le siguieron muchos más, miro disimuladamente hacia un lado encontrando una bolita de papel, trato de ignorar eso

Pero luego comenzaron a arrojarle aún más, hasta sintió algo muy fuete golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza; estaba segura que eso no había sido una bola de papel

Tomo sus libros de física y se levantó de su pupitre, para salir con paso firme y sin mirar a nadie del salón; el profesor no había llegado por lo que nadie impidió que saliera

Antes de salir por completo miro de reojo el final del aula

**Al final del salón, una cara conocida**

**Me es muy familiar…**

Camino hasta el campo de futbol y siguió hasta donde estaba unos baños que casi nadie usaba y a esa hora pensó estarían desiertos

**Me rompo en pedazos**

**Solo por una tontería**

Empujo la puerta del último cubículo y entro rápidamente para apoyarse en la pared, para luego sentarse en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas como siempre lo hacia

**Grita; esta vez grita**

**En el suelo están tus pedazos**

**Deja ya de actuar; nadie te ve**

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos.

El silencio del baño era roto por un llanto de dolor y sufrimiento

**Deja salir el dolor**

**Llorar no te hace bien**

**Necesitas liberarte**

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba; tocando con la yema de los dedos la delicada cajita, mordió su labio inferior

**La sangre es tu medicina**

**¿Las voces te atormentan? ¿Pues qué esperas? Coge una cuchilla**

Saco de la caja su más preciado secreto y se dirigió al lavado y la coloco en una superficie firme

Levanto la manga de su buzo y chaqueta; vio los cortes del día anterior

Medito sobre lo que estaba a punto de realizar

**Cada corte tiene un "porque"**

**Y ese "porque" no muchos lo entenderían**

-estoy cansada de sentirme mal por todo- dijo en un susurro- no puedo más-

Corto su brazo izquierdo, hizo dos líneas horizontales y luego una más en su brazo derecho

Cada gota; cada corte

EL DOLOR

La despejaba de todo pensamiento

Sus brazos ardían y la sangre caía en forma de gotas chocando con el lavado

LA LIBERABA 

Presiono las heridas sin ningún cuidado; sintió dolor; frunció el ceño

Sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre; metió la mano debajo del grifo

Todas la tensión que tenia se había ido; por el momento

* * *

Miraba el reloj; impaciente y ansiosa

Cuando toco la campana de la salida tomo rápidamente sus cosas y salió lo más rápido

Había esperado que ese día llegara desde hace mucho

Se dirigió a una librería

-hola jovencita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- pregunto amablemente una señora bastante mayor

-vengo por un libro- dijo sonriéndole a la señora- "roux et rose"-

-oh si querida enseguida te lo traigo- dijo yendo hasta un estante- este- mostro un libro con una cubierta negra y en el centro con una rosa marchita y sobre esta decía "roux et rose" en rojo sangre

-si este- dijo tomándolo delicadamente como si fuese a romperse- ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto

-oh nada jovencita ya está pago- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto de nuevo

-si quien te lo envió lo pago- dijo sonriéndole

-gracias- dijo antes de salir abrasando el libro contra su pecho

* * *

Llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, se sento en su cama y se dispuso a leer el libro que tenía entre sus manos

_Cada corte representa un pensamiento; una ilusión, un sueño roto_

_Dolor; la única forma de sentirte vivo_

_El dolor es bueno; significa que estas vivo_

_Pero…_

_¿Sabes que esto se vuelve en tu contra? ¿No? ¿Lo sabes… verdad? _

_Aunque no quieras hacerlo no puedes evitarlo_

_Necesitas ayuda, pero tú no dirás nada a nadie_

_Te avergüenza la que haces_

_No deberías; tienes un problema_

_No es una forma de llamar la atención; estas gritando__** "estoy mal por favor ayúdame no puedo con esto sola, es mucho para mi"**_

_Momo quiero que sepas algo:_

_Detrás de cada persona hay una historia que los hizo tal cual son fuerte débiles o que se yo_

_No soy una persona de modales y mi lenguaje no es el mejor, pero intentare ayudarte_

_Escribí este libro especialmente para ti; tienes una copia distinta y la cual notaras escribí a mano_

_Tú eres una persona especial para mí y espero poder ayudarte_

_Con amor B.R_

* * *

**Gracias a catSeeU, dickory 5 y chula-angely **

**¿Reviews?  
**


	3. Rayo de luz

_Cortes, quemaduras y dolor; forma de expresar el dolor_

_Rabia, ira, tristeza, soledad, rencor, dolor emocional; generalmente se utiliza para liberar esos sentimientos._

_La __**AUTOFLAGELACION**__ es una forma de expresar de forma no verbal las emociones que uno siente, expresándola de forma visual a través del cuerpo_

_Hay veces que un tiene ese sentimiento de no estar vivo y se auto flagela para cerciorarse de que sigue vivo_

_Momo no creas que las personas que se flagelan necesariamente padecen una enfermedad mental_

_Las personas con esta finalidad necesitan ayuda y no necesariamente la ayuda de profesionales (psicólogos o psiquiatras) sino de su familia, amigos o pareja_

-¿qué haces?- Momoko dejo caer el libro que tenía en sus manos y volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos y profundos- lo siento- dijo el chico levantando el libro que yacía en el suelo- soy Brick-

Ella permaneció en silencio

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto extendiendo el libro para que ella lo tomara

Miro al chico y luego el libro; lo tomo con cuidado y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

Las manos de Brick tocaron sus brazos y ella los quito bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

Suspiro; iba a responder pero decidió seguir su camino

Intento nuevamente tomar su brazo pero ella al igual que lo había hecho antes los quito nuevamente y se alejo

Brick frunció el ceño y corrió para poder alcanzarla

-¡ESPERA!- grito tomándola del brazo, ella fue a alejar el brazo como lo había hecho las veces anteriores pero la fuerza de él gano

Levanto la manga de la blusa de ella y las vio

Cortes, rasguños; líneas horizontales de color rojo oscuro

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas; gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos; su rostro reflejaba, miedo, terror y tristeza

Él la miraba serio, sin expresión alguna; pero la apego a su pecho cuando la vio llorar

-hermosa tranquila- dijo en susurro

**Momoko POV**

Las lágrimas contenidas todos estos años salían sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, se derramaban por mis mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo por toda mi cara.

Sentía que el abismo en mi pecho se abría, ese abismo con el cual había estado luchando por tantos años

Poco a poco los sollozos se calmaron y mi cuerpo dejo de tener temblores, bien, lo malo había pasado.

Suspiré mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la magna de mi suéter y miraba al chico en frente de mí

Serio; sin expresión alguna en su rosto

Tome aire

-supongo que ahora iras corriendo a contárselo a todos- dije con miedo en mi voz

En mi mente vinieron varias imágenes de todas las posibles cosas que podrían pasar si alguien se enteraba de lo que hacia

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos

-claro que no- dijo serio- no se lo diré a nadie-

-¿Por qué?- dije en un susurro

-¿Por qué finges ser fuerte cuando no lo eres?- no entendí la pregunta

-¿perdón?-

-frente a todos pareces una chica fuerte a la que nada ni nadie puede lastimar- dijo serio y acercándose- pero estando a solas- dijo tomando mi brazo y volviendo a levantar la manga de mi suéter- eres tan frágil, tan delicada, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que eres fuerte y que no necesitas de nadie, cuando de todos los seres, tu eres la más vulnerable y la que más necesitaba sentirse querida- explico tocando las cicatrices con cuidado

-tú no sabes nada-dije con tristeza -tú no me conoces-dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

- siempre estoy al pendiente de ti pero tú no lo notas- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, comencé a llorar y correspondí el abraso mientras él me acariciaba el cabello

-tranquila Momo yo te cuidare ya no quiero que te lastimes-

-Brick- dije en susurro- no quiero que nadie más me lastime- confesé

-tranquila nadie te lastimara lo juro- busque en sus ojos alguna señal de que mentía pero lo único que vi fue sinceridad

Era raro, nunca lo había visto o hablado con él y me sentía segura en sus brazos

Sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en el

-no sé por qué ciento que debo confiar en ti aunque no te conozca- dije riendo- pero también siento como si ya te conociera-

-¿será porque ya me conocías?- pregunto burlón

Lo mire de pies a cabeza

Me sorprendió verlo vestido completamente de rojo; bueno tenía algo también de negro pero más de rojo que nada

Gorra roja

A mi mente vino la imagen de un chico de aspecto desprolijo, el cabello naranja como el mío pero sucio y largo, ojos rojos y una gorra roja

Pero si era el mismo chico

-¿tú eras el chico que cuando era pequeño me molestaba y se comportaba de una forma latosa, que se sentaba detrás de mí para oler m cabello y me pegabas notas con chicle previamente masticado?- pregunte

-el mismo- dijo sonriendo- pero ya no hago eso- aclaro riendo

-eso espero- le di una sonrisa, ese chico causaba que unas descargas en mi interior; deliciosas descargas

-Momoko- dijo ahora serio- no puedo dejar que vuelvas a hacerte daño- sus voz sonaba lejana, sonaba triste y lastimada, vi como abría un poco sus brazos como que de un nido acogedor se tratase y fue acercando a mí, lo mire con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus brazos me arroparon en un abrazo agradable y cálido- ¿Ya no quiero que lo hagas más, vale? Si estas triste solo llámame y yo estaré aquí para cuando tu este en esos momentos depresivos, pero ya no más cortes- dijo en susurro

Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y corresponderle el abraso


	4. Ángel

_En los brazos de algunas personas puedes ver, leer el dolor de vidas mutiladas. Que repiten el ciclo una y otra vez, como el día y la noche. Escribiendo siempre la misma historia amarga, que buscan en el silencio el consuelo al dolor._

_No siempre lo correcto es lo mejor. Y hay veces que cuando alguien tiende una mano para ayudarte esta es pequeña, carece de respuestas, soluciones y consuelo._

_Sientes que te ahogas entre el tiempo devorador, nutriendo a la tierra de tu desgracia y manchándola con tu sangre._

_Cada vez te vuelves más débil. Y vas muriendo, muriendo entre agonías y dolor, atorándote con los gritos que nunca gritaste, y ahogándote con tus propias lágrimas._

_Consumiéndote poco a poco._

* * *

— No mires en mis ojos… reflejan lo que yo contemplo.

— Tú misma te condenas — No trato de lastimarle, solo hacerte ver la realidad.

— No mires mis ojos fijamente — Repites, y agachas la mirada, te ves tan débil y frágil.

— No lo hare si no quieres, estoy aquí para ayudarte — Aunque me encanten tus ojos y crea que son la cosa más bonita del mundo; ya no los mirare, para no molestarle

— ¿Cómo harás eso? Tú no sabes lo que siento, no puedes ayudarme — Una pequeña sonrisa curva mis labios. Tiene razón, no lo sé. Pero igual quiero ayudarle.

— Momoko… tienes razón, no puedo pretender saber cómo te sientes, no puedo asegurarte nada, o si, si puedo asegúrate que te ayudare a salir de esto, y que estaré contigo en todo momento. Ya no estás sola.

— Gracias Brick. Eso es muy lindo — Sus ojos se cristalizan. Me abrasa, yo la abraso y aspiro su aroma.

Quiero verla bien, sonriendo y disfrutando la vida. No una mentira que ella crea a diario y que ella misma comienza a creerse. Quiero que sea feliz.

No quiero perderla. No a ella.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora tienen que comenzar a discutir?

Concéntrate Momoko, el libro, debes de prestar atención al libro.

_— ¿¡Por qué siempre haces lo mismo!?_

_— ¡Tú eres la que siempre se queja por lo mismo!_

Estoy segura que la mayoría de los padres discuten sin que sus hijos se enteren.

Mi cabeza comenzó a punzar.

_Las voces me dicen que hacer; como escapar, pero sigo estando en un océano sin salida…_

No podía seguir leyendo eso, no ahora.

Las matemáticas son tan abrumadoras, como las voces de mis padres en su acalorada discusión.

Tome mi mochila y abrí la ventana de mi habitación. La luz; después de mucho tiempo, baño todo el lugar con su luz. El viento entro, limpiando ese olor a soledad, dolor y sangre.

Comencé a bajar con mucho cuidado por el árbol que daba a mi ventana. Una vez con los pies en el firme suelo, eche a caminar lejos.

No es que me estuviese escapando; no del todo. Solo saldría a tomar un poco de aire y aspirar el olor a la libertad.

* * *

_La hoja de la cuchilla sobre tu piel. Cortas, la sangre brota._

_Te sientes bien, te liberas. Sacas toda la frustración, impotencia y desesperación que te invade._

_Pero a la vez, te estás diciendo a ti misma **Que patética eres.**_

_Por un lado te importa (Te duele), y por otro quieres oír las voces envenenadas, escuchando esas palabras que aunque sean mentira, son reconfortantes._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_Luego volverás a caer en el laberinto, y te quebraras, las palabras nunca pronuncias te comenzaran a atormentar (Otra vez)_

* * *

Me detengo frente al gran edificio que se cierne frente a mí. Tan imponente.

La iglesia. Nunca había estado en una.

A no ser algunas veces cuando pequeña y mi madre me arrastraba a ellas.

Entre lentamente a ella. Vacilando.

Al lugar se veía tranquilo y pacífico. Y un dulce cato ambientaba el lugar. Tranquilo, dulce, armonioso he hipnotizaste. Como el canto de una sirena.

Una joven aparentemente de mi edad esta hasta el final, ella es la que canta. Parece un ángel puesto que su cabello es bañado por los rayos de sol y sus ojos brillan como dos luceros en la oscuridad. Parece sonreír mientras canta.

"I am here

I'm holding you"

Al escuchar eso sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior, y la imagen de Brick vino a mi mente.

La canción término y la chica camino hacia mí, su sonrisa era tan radiante y cálida que hizo que en mi rostro apareciese una sonrisa.

— Hola — Saludo alegre, su vos sonó como el canto de un ángel.

— Ho-hola.

— Mi nombre es Miyako, un gusto ¿Tu eres?

— Momoko, un gusto.

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensancho y algo en sus ojos brillo. Me sentí un tanto incomoda y a la vez una sensación de total confianza hacia la chica se apodero de mi.


End file.
